8 Months and Counting
by TheCuteVamp
Summary: Blair finds out she is pregnant.Chuck deals with the fact he is becoming a father.Do not own GG. CB,of course.Mainly them. Might throw in some D/V,N/S.Jenny too.May put in own characters
1. Month 1 :Telling Chuck Bass

Month 1: Telling Chuck Bass

It was a sunny, late August day and I raced to greet my boyfriend at his sleek, black limo.

"Chuck!" I shouted.

The used pregnancy test felt heavy in my bag.

"What babe?" he asked.

"Well, love, how would you feel about having an...umm...heir in 8 months?" I asked.

"Well, I would...say that I would like that," he answered. "Are you...?"

"I am," I told him.

"Well, let's get ready for the new Bass then," he said.

"One question. Who _knows_?" he wondered.

"Serena, Eleanor, Lily, Eric, Jonathan, and now you," I said. "I told Serena and Lily about my suspicions. Eleanor just figured out that I was. Morning sickness, you know?"

"Hmm...names?" he asked.

"I was thinking Jennifer for a girl and Dixon for a boy," I answered.

"Okay," he said.

I knew he was thinking of _other names._

"What about Alexandra for a girl and Alexander for a boy?" Chuck asked.

**A/N:** So, this is a sneak peek of 8 months and counting.


	2. Month 2:Bart Bass Now Knows

Month 2: Bart Bass Now Knows

**A/N:** Bart Bass isn't dead and Serena and Nate have been dating for a few months.

"Chuck, have you told Bart that he's going to be a grandfather?" I asked.

"Not yet. I thought you would tell him," Chuck answered bluntly.

"NO, I will not! He's your father! I already told daddy, Cyrus, and Roman and they were like - So, when are you going marry him? Before you show I hope!" I screamed.

"Pregnancy hormones?" Chuck asked.

"Possibly, but if I am going to become Mrs. Chuck Bass, shouldn't it be before I start showing? I'm in my second month you motherchucker," I yelled.

"Ugh! I'll tell him if you want me to," he said.

"Yes, that will be so great! While you're at it, remember to tell him how everyone will know he has a bastard for a grandson!" I screamed.

"Holy shit Blair! Our son isn't a bastard and anyone who calls him that will be beat up!" he shouted.

"HE WILL BE A BASTARD IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR MOTHERCHUCKING ACT TOGETHER AND MARRY ME!" I screamed.

"WHO SAID THE BABY WILL BE A SON? IT COULD BE A DAUGHTER!" he screamed.

I slapped him.

"OW! What was that for?" he asked.

"I love you baby," I apologized.

He blushed.

**** Later at the Bass apartment... ****

"Father, Blair's with child - my child," I said.

"Are you going marry her?" he asked. "Please tell me you intend to do so. I really approve of Blair. I'm proud of you for having been so faithful to her."

"Umm...maybe? Thanks father. Actually, since her father is in town, I'll ask him for Blair's hand in marriage first," I said.

**** In Harold and Roman's suite at the Palace... ****

"Mr. Waldorf? Mr. Waldorf?"

He opened the door.

"Well, if it isn't Charles," he said.

"Mr. Waldorf, I know I'm not exactly the type of boy you and Eleanor wished for Blair, but I love her. I truly do. I would do anything to make her happy," I finished.

"Well, get to the point Charles," he said.

"I have come here to ask you for Blair's hand in marriage. I really want your blessing," I said.

I showed him the original, gold diamond Tiffany ring with the engraving of "CB Forever".

"That's sweet. Of course you can have her hand. I can see you love her very much," he said.

**** Later with Blair and Serena having lunch... ****

"I know S, but he's so different when he's with me. He's so gentle," I said.

"Chuck Bass? My step-brother? Seriously B?" Serena asked.

"HE IS S! So, tell me about you and Nate," I pried.

"N is so sweet. We been going out for months and he hasn't tried to do anything I'm not ready for," she said.

"Did I mention how I truly love your step-brother S? He is perfect for me. We're like two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. I wonder what I ever saw in Nate," I said dreamily, looking up.

I was too far gone to notice Serena was recording my lovesick babble on her cell phone under the table.

"Really B? That's so lovely..." Serena said.

**A/N:** Do think Chuck actually proposes? Reviews are my life source and so is my beta!


	3. Month 3:Queen J & The Power Couple

Month 3: Queen J & The Power Couple

"Jenny's here!" I screamed at Blair, who treated his hotel room like a second home.

Jenny walked in.

"I need help destroying Emma. She wants to be queen so badly because she doesn't understand the concept of a foreign queen," Jenny stated.

"Leave it to us," Blair said.

"Ok. Bye! Call me with your plans," Jenny said.

"So, Emma as in the same Emma from last fall? The one who was obsessed with losing her v-card?" I asked.

"Yes, I do believe so," Blair answered.

"Well, Jenny can make a bet where the winner is the one who loses their v-card first. Then, when Emma goes through with the bet, we turn on her. We label her as a slut and queens aren't sluts - not the good ones anyway," I suggested.

"Yes! We can use the bet she made last fall!" Blair answered.

"I have a question Blair..." I said.

"Go ahead and say it then!" she stated.

"Will you marry me?" I asked.

I put the Tiffany ring I had hidden in my pocket on the coffee table next to us.

"Oh my god Chuck! Of course I will! I'll always be your Blair Bear!" she answered with glee.

"Oh yeah. Dr. Cho called - something about the first sonogram?" I said.

"Umm, when is it?!" Blair asked.

"Today at 5:30 pm," I answered. "I'll text Jenny about the plan."

**Hey J!**

**The plan is to have a who loses their v-card first contest only don't lose yours! :)**

**This will make her seem like a slut.**

**Oh yeah and Blair Waldorf is going be Blair Bass next month!**

**C**

**** Later at Dr. Cho's office... ****

"Blair, this might be cold," Dr. Cho said.

She put the sonogram gel on Blair's stomach. Blair shivered and I laughed.

Two babies showed up on the screen.

"Well, it looks like there's going to be two new Basses soon. I'll call you for the next doctor's appointment," Dr. Cho said.

Blair texted Serena.

**S, C and I are having twins!**

Someone texted Chuck.

**C,**

**V-card contest is on.**

**Happy 4 u & B.**

**Queen J**

**** Dinner with the parents at Butter... ****

"Mom, you're going to have two grandchildren!" I shouted.

"Yeah, Blair's carrying twins," Chuck whisper-shouted.

"That's nice. Do you know the sexes?" Eleanor asked.

"Not yet mother. We'll know around my fifth month of pregnancy," Blair answered.

Suddenly, Blair and I got a text from Gossip Girl.

**Hello UES!**

**Our king C and our queen B are expecting twins and they are engaged. Little E, you're campaign for queen is over. Little E lost her v-card to N as in an unknown dude.**

**Little E tried to lose her virginity to C last year, remember? Get tested Little E and sulk around the house for a long time. The Step Girls aren't sluts.**

**XOXO, Gossip Girl**

"Mom, Chuck proposed to me today. The wedding's next month!" Blair yelped out.

**A/N:** Ok. Good news overload! Blair's in her first month in September. So, the wedding will be a white wedding in December!


	4. Month 4:The Wedding of CB

Month 4: The Wedding Of CB

**** Blair's bridal sleepover... ****

Pull-away beds were spread in Serena's room. With four giggling girls, everyone looked better; happier.

"S, tell us about _you_. I've been going on about _me_!" Blair insisted.

"It is about you B! You're getting _married_ tomorrow to Chuck freaking Bass!" Serena stated.

"What about you and Nate?" Blair asked again.

"Nate and I are _engaged_!!!"Serena shouted. "Isn't that awesome B?

"ENGAGED? OMIGOD!!" Blair screamed.

"That's _great_ Serena. Do you know that I _still_ keep getting offers from juniors _and_ seniors at St. Judes and other prep schools? I turn them down of course," she stated in a gloomy tone.

"It's OK. Everyone just wants to _get with_ the queen," said Kelsey, who was a pure Serena clone.

She had red hair though. Blair and Serena both liked her.

"Yeah, of course," Serena and Blair said. They had _both_ been queens of Constance, so they knew.

**** Wedding day... ****

Blair looked in the mirror. She was beautiful in the original JHumphrey wedding dress made just for her.

Someone _loved_ her. Someone was going to _marry_ her. Someone no one thought, not even _her_, could fall in love.

That someone was Chuck Bass. Chuck made Blair feel more beautiful than ever. He never even noticed the other girls anymore.

Today, he was going to marry her and she - not any other girl - was carrying their children.

She walked down the aisle with her father and her wedding party. She saw Chuck in his _purple_ tuxedo and laughed on the inside. She arrived at the altar and stood next to Chuck Bass.

They said their vows.

"Charles Bass, do you take Blair Waldorf as your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do," he answered.

"Blair Waldorf, do you take Charles Bass as your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked again.

"I do," she said.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest stated.

He lifted up her veil and kissed her.

It was like he simply forgot they were in a church in front of millions of people.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Charles Bass!" the priest shouted.

They signed the papers.

**** Wedding night... ****

They snuggled together like every other night. They decided not to have a honeymoon until after the little Basses were born.

"I love you Blair," he sleep-whispered.

She heard it. Yes, she heard it just like she had also heard that Lily and Bart were separating, although she had just officially adopted Chuck.

**A/N:** Oh my God! Sorry if you thought this was too short! It's a filler. I've been meaning to write this for three days, but you know with everything in my life...Next month : What are the sexes of the Bass twins? How does Lily respond to Nate and Serena's engagement? If you have a suggestion for names or sexes, well you know - review!


	5. Month 5:What about me?

Month 5: Isabella & Edward Bass

**** Dr. Cho's Office... ****

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Bass, it's time to find out the babies' sexes," stated Dr. Cho.

A sonogram was put on to the screen.

"That..." said Dr. Cho, pointing to one of babies. "...is a girl."

"And that one..." stated Dr. Cho, pointing to the other baby on the screen. "...is a boy."

"I'll leave you to decide the names and whatnot," Dr. Cho said.

"Well, for the girl...I want it to be Isabella Jennifer Bass," I stated.

"And for the boy?" Chuck asked.

"Well, how about Edward Cyrus Bass?" I asked.

"Both of the names are fine," Chuck said.

**** At Nate and Serena's apartment... ****

"God, Nate! Can't you let Chuck be your best man and not DAN?" I asked.

"God no! Chuck isn't my best friend," Nate answered.

"Why? Because he stole Blair from you? Get over it, Nate! She's Mrs. Bass now and has _his_ twins inside her!" I shouted, angry that Nate wanted Blair more than me.

"Besides, Blair hates Dan and Blair's my maid of honor!" I shouted, slapped him on the face.

"OW! Ok, Ok. If it makes you happy!" Nate finished the conversation.

**** At dinner with Chuck and Blair's parents... ****

"Dad, your luck prevailed," I said.

"Why? Did I get two grandsons?" Bart asked.

"NO, you got a grandson AND a granddaughter!" Blair answered for Chuck.

"That's great honey. What will their names be?" Eleanor asked.

"We are leaning towards Isabella Jennifer Bass and Edward Cyrus Bass," Chuck answered for me.


	6. Month 6:Serana is WHAT?

Month 6: Serena is WHAT?

**A/N:** Want to know why I chose those names for the little Basses? Edward means wealth and Bella (codename for Isabella) means beauty.

**** Blair and Serena's sleepover... ****

"Did I mention Dan and Vanessa are going out?" Serena asked Blair, Penny Fuse, and Jenny at their monthly sleepover for February.

"Wow. That bitch knows how to snag ex-boyfriends. First Nate, then Chuck, and now Dan?" I answered.

"Or current ones...I hope she doesn't do that to Zane Suchizer," Jenny added.

"Shay, Stacey, Muffy, and Haruhi will make sure she doesn't. Loyal minions are useful at times," Penny added on to Jenny's comment.

"Whatever! She so shouldn't go out with my brother.:." stated Jenny.

"Wait! Who's Zane Suchizer?" I asked.

"Is your brain dead? Check out GG!" Penny said.

"Oh, Zane Suchizer is my boyfriend," Jenny answered.

"Cool!" Blair shouted, feigning interest.

Penny stared at the old queen who was known for her extreme iciness.

"Or we could get that freshman slave Tanya..." Jenny said.

"Wait, what happened to _no mean girls_?" Serena asked.

"Minions and slaves are a great way to run the school. What would I do without my minions?" Jenny whisper-shouted.

"Exactly," Blair agreed.

Serena and Penny merely shrugged it off.

They could never really understand the two queen bees, seeing as they were the faithful but still hot betas.

Blair and Jenny continued laughing their heads off.

Then they all went to sleep, seeing as the usual talk was making them sleepy.

**** Blair and Chuck's new apartment... ****

Blair entered the first avenue penthouse apartment.

It was a five bedroom and two bathroom apartment.

Dorota's second niece, Tracy, was going be their nanny and maid. She would live in the fifth too-small-for-the-UES bedroom in the apartment.

There was a guest and master bedroom and a nursery for the girl and one for the boy.

They had Tracy set up with an IKEA desk and bar stool as well as a loft bed with fishy Walmart coverings. She also had a faux exotic drawer to put her things in. Tracy was only nineteen after all.

The guest bedroom had a Mattress Mart double bed laced with Walmart cotton sheets for when people slept over. The master bedroom and nurseries were amazing. They had a modern-classic splash, which was very popular among the UES. Their master bedroom felt like a castle. Their nurseries were on the edge of modern style techs.

Then again, I got a text from Serena.

**Bro,**

**I'm pregnant. Two months along.**

**S**

Blair stopped looking over my shoulder and started resisting the urge to scream OMG! at this moment.

The resisting stopped after a few minutes with a scream from Blair's lips.

"Miss Blair? Everythin' alright?" Tracy asked.

"Blair is fine. It's just some exciting news," I answered for her.

"Oh, I see Mister Chuck," Tracy stumbled upon the words.

Blair didn't seem to like that.

Of course she didn't. He was hers of course. No maid or nanny could change _that _no matter how hot she was.

**** Nate and Serena... **** (Yesterday)

"Sorry for ever making you think I wanted Blair more than you. I never wanted Blair more than you," Nate admitted.

"That's alright Nate. I'm not mad at you. It's just that Blair's old friend* is back for a visit and it's making me nuts," I replied.

We kissed and made up.

Next morning, my period was supposed to come, but it didn't. I took a pregnancy test and found out I was pregnant.

**A/N:** * Blair's old friend is her insecurity. Remember her bulimia?


	7. Month 7:On Blair's Radar

Month 7: On Blair's Radar

**A/N:** Nate prefers Serena. In Serena's head, she _thinks_ for some time that he prefers Blair. Jitters. Hope that clears thing up!

**** At Serena's... ****

"I look like a whale!!" Blair shouted.

"No, you don't!!" I shouted back.

"Yes, I do!!" Blair shouted back at her.

Silly Blair. She is always beautiful or the world's most infamous playboy wouldn't have fallen in love with her and given up on his playboy ways.

"You can't because that's how I'll look in five months!!" I shouted.

"Too bad, S! With your luck, Nate's probably given you the gift of twins too!" Blair said with a take-that stare that was envied throughout the UES.

"I would like them..." Serena told her.

A girl and a boy just like Blair would be awesome.

**** Dan and Vanessa at dinner... ****

"Hey, Vanessa. I got a question to ask!" Dan shouted.

"Ask then!!" Vanessa screamed.

"Will you marry me?" Dan asked with the ring he had saved up for from Tiffany's.

"Why Dan...Yes!!" Vanessa shouted.

They kissed. Dan felt happy that he had found someone.

**** Serena and Blair again... **** (The morning after their sleepover)

"Oh my god, S! I love this song!" Blair screamed.

Justin Bieber's _One Time_ was on the radio.

"B!I know!" I said, not screaming.

Then, Blair called Chuck.

I got a text from Queen J.

**SERENA!**

**Dan proposed to Vanessa!**

**J**

"Oh My God! DAN AND VANESSA?!" Blair screamed.

Chuck hung up after that.

"Seriously??" Blair screamed.

"According to Queen J!" I said.

**** Jenny At School... ****

Zane came up and kissed me!

It felt so awesome!

Besides, the envious stares from the other students wasn't such a bad thing either, especially Emma's.

Back off, bitch. He's mine. She will pay if she so much as tries to take him away from me.

**A/N:** Filler! Sorry! I had writer's block and this was the best I could do! Does Emma try to break Jenny and Zane up? Will Rufus approve of Vanessa and Dan's upcoming marriage?


	8. Month 8:Something Even I Forget

Month 8: Something Even I Forget

**** Jenny ****

Zane finished kissing me and there were a few hoots from his St. Judes friends.

Even from his playboy scheming BFF, Nathan Wemir.

"So immature," I heard Emma whisper to Shay.

"Why are you talking to me slut? I don't hang out with sluts," Shay screamed, pointing at Emma's barely-there Constance skirt.

"Yeah, like did you ever get tested for STDs after you hooked up with that random dude? Are you pregnant because you look pretty pregnant to me!" Muffy told her ex-best friend.

Stacey and Haruhi laughed while they texted Jenny on their custom-designed Step Sidekicks.

**The bitch is done. - H**

**Over and out for the slut. - Stacey**

Jenny smiled while Kelsey was texting replies.

"Muffy, you are such a hypocrite to follow that slut...Jenny's been with Chuck Bass too!" Emma screamed.

**Huh? I thought you were a virgin? -** **Shay Kat**

**Yeah, is what Emma is saying true?** **-** **Muff Duff**

Jenny texted back every one of the Step Girls that he tried to force himself on her once in freshman year, but that nothing had happened.

**Oh! -** **H**

"What are you saying? Jenny was never with Chuck Bass unlike your slutty ass who tried to get with him!" Shay shouted.

Just then, Nathan sneaked up to Jenny and kissed her.

"Nathan, get off my girlfriend!" Zane said.

Nathan stopped kissing her and put his digits into her cell phone.

"Call me if you ever need me," Nathan whispered into Jenny's ear.

**Sorry about Nathan. He doesn't know anything about personal space. - Zacky Zane**

**** Dan ****

**Dad,**

**Vanessa and I are engaged!**

**D**

**** Jenny (2 weeks later) ****

**Sorry, this just isn't working for me. I'd rather date a** _**freshman**_** than you. - Zane**

She cried.

Then, she texted Nathan.

**Okay. I need you.** **-** **J**

**Why?** **-** **N**

**Zane broke up with me. -** **J**

**Zane is the one who had sex with Emma, Jenny. -** **N**

She cried some more.

**Can you come over? I bet you know where I live.** **-** **J**

**Sure I do.** **-** **N**

In a few minutes, Nathan's grey limo appeared out front.

No one was here but her. Rufus and Lily were on their honeymoon in Tokoyo. Vanessa had a Brooklyn flat. Blair and Chuck were at their flat. Nate and Serena also owned a Brooklyn flat.

Nathan came in.

"I got cheap beer and the like," Nathan said.

They drank and played strip poker until both of them were in their panties.

Then, Nathan kissed Jenny again. Jenny kissed him back. In her two months of dating Zane, she had never felt this kind of passion.

**** Nathan's POV ****

I can't believe I'm kissing the queen bee of Constance, my best friend's ex-girlfriend.

Then, it struck him. One night was never going to be enough. Not with Jenny.

He was used to one night stands, but it never would never be enough with Jenny.

He ended up taking her virginity, willing to do anything to make her his.

**** Blair ****

I was very bored because Chuck was on a business trip in Milan. Serena and Nate had eloped to Italy for the month and Jenny wasn't picking up her phone.

Bored and lonely.

She could always call her bitchy backstabbing ex-minions, but that would be too desperate. She could always call Scott and Georgina, but that would be even more desperate.

**A/N:** Next chapter: Well, it's going to be the last. Jenny's story will be continued in a story called Queen J & Company soon. And Blair? Well, we all know what will happen to Blair. Maybe I'll make Gossip Girl: The Next Generation too.


	9. Month 9:The Big Day

****** Chuck and Blair's house ******

Chuck was fiddling away on his new proposal for the board on his green dell notebook when he heard Blair shout, "Omigod! My water broke!"

He ran towards the living room as she was there reading Breaking Dawn. She put a bookmark in the book.

"Honey, it's ok...I'll call Arthur to drive us to the hospital..." he said.

He was scared, but really happy. He grabbed his cell phone and called Arthur.

"Look here, A. Get here as soon as possible," he said.

"What's the rush Mr. Bass?" Arthur asked, speaking into his phone.

"Blair's having the twins soon," he answered.

He then texted his parents, Blair's parents, and Serena. Arthur arrived in ten minutes and sped to the hospital where friends and family were already waiting.

"Yes, Dr. Cho! Look my wife's water just broke and we need Dr. Cho! Now!" he shouted at the person behind the desk.

"Chuck, this hurts," Blair said. "Sorry about your couch by the way. Ow!"

She tried to do the deep breathing that she had learned from her yoga class for pregnant women. It worked. They got a bed ready and wheeled her into room 55 with two cribs, one red and the other was blue. Dr. Cho arrived in three minutes.

"Okay Blair, how many minutes apart are each contraction?" Dr. Cho asked her.

"Five," she answered with certainty.

"Everyone but Mr. Bass needs to wait in the waiting room please," Dr. Cho told everyone.

Chuck grabbed a hold of Blair's hand, gasping in disbelief at what was about to happen. In a few hours, he was going to be a father.

****** Five hours later... ******

I was finally done pushing Isabella and Edward Bass into the world. I was exhausted and just wanted to fall asleep.

****** Four hours later... ******

I woke up with my dad holding Isabella and my mom holding Edward.

"They are beautiful Blair," Chuck said.

"Eleanor, may I please hold Edward?" Bart asked her.

Eleanor handed Edward to Bart.

"As beautiful as you were Charles," Bart told him.

"I have to agree," Daddy said. "Seeing Isabella reminds me of you, kid."

________________________________

The twins were born on May 16th, 2011.

The big day...


End file.
